


A Few Moments

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: Teaandswissroll Obbo 334 "Complicated"January 26 2018





	A Few Moments

Today will be complicated. Reports. Cowley's obsessive dissection of the op we just finished: why this, Bodie, why not that, Doyle, last time, next time. Yes, sir. No, sir. Three bags full, sir.

Chores to juggle. Contacts. Targets to investigate.

And Doyle. Will he just accept last night or start brooding, worrying, regretting? 

Well, for now I can hover briefly on the edge of the day, heart and body amazingly satisfied and fulfilled, and watch him sleeping for a few uncomplicated moments before he wakes up.

Any chance he'll smile and say something about "next time"? 

Dream on.

Still, perhaps...


End file.
